Bruderzwist
by Mykene
Summary: Regulus versucht seinen großen Bruder davon zu überzeugen wieder in den Kreis der Familie Black zurückzukehren. Eine erfolglose Mission. Nur wenige Jahre später ist er tot…


**Bruderzwist**

**Inhaltsangabe:** Regulus versucht seinen großen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, wieder in den Kreis der Familie Black zurückzukehren - eine erfolglose Mission. Nur wenige Jahre später ist er tot…

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren, Plätze und sonstigen Elemente des Zauberuniversums gehören Joanne K. Rowling! Das Copyright dieser Geschichte liegt jedoch bei mir allein und jegliche Weiterverbreitung ist nur mit meiner ausdrücklichen Zustimmung gestattet! Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und habe sie lediglich zur Unterhaltung geschrieben.

* * *

Fluchend lief Sirius Black einen der zahlreichen Flure von Hogwarts entlang. Sein Bruder war ein solcher Idiot! Bereits zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche hatte er ihn jetzt abgefangen und versucht ihn zu „bekehren" und ihn zurück auf die Seite der Familie zu ziehen. Seit er im letzten Sommer von zu Hause ausgezogen war hatte Regulus immer wieder versucht ihn zu einer Rückkehr in den Kreis der Blacks zu bewegen. Doch Sirius hatte nichts dergleichen vor, er hatte die Schnauze voll.

Von seinen Eltern, die diesen Wahnsinnigen der immer mehr Macht erlangte, diesen Voldemort unterstützten. Von dem Reinblutfanatismus, von der erdrückenden Steifheit seines Elternhauses, von all den Zwängen mit denen er groß geworden war. In diesem Sommer war einfach der Punkt gekommen, an dem er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und ausgezogen war. In weniger als einer halben Stunde hatte er alles was er besaß von London zu den Potters geschafft, die ihn mit ihrer großzügigen und warmherzigen Art sofort bei sich aufgenommen hatten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Regulus angefangen seine ersten Eulen zu schreiben.

In regelmäßigen Abständen hatte er ihm Briefe geschickt. Er hatte gebettelt und gefleht, nüchterne Fakten aufgezählt und Witze gemacht, Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit wachgerüttelt und gedroht. Doch es hatte nichts gebracht. Sirius hatte nicht vor, seine Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen. Vor zwei Wochen hatte nun die Schule wieder begonnen und Regulus hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Diesmal hatte er ihn abends auf seinem Rückweg von der Bibliothek zum Turm der Gryffindors abgefangen.

„Sirius!" Der große schwarzhaarige Junge hatte sich demonstrativ langsam umgedreht, als er die Stimme seines Bruders hörte. Spöttisch zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Hallo Reg. Wieder auf Mission?"

Der Jüngere kam vor ihm zum Stehen. „Hast du es dir überlegt? Du weißt, wie viel es mir bedeuten würde." Sirius lachte verächtlich auf. „Nichts würde es dir bedeuten. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was du willst, _du_ bist jetzt der Erbe der Blacks, kleiner Prinz, das ist es doch was du immer wolltest. Erzähl mir nicht, dass dir etwas an mir liegt, dazu ist es zu spät. Viel zu spät!"

Er wollte sich umdrehen und davon gehen, doch Regulus hielt ihn fest. „Das ist nicht wahr. Du bist auch ein Black, in deinen Adern fließt das gleiche reine Blut wie in meinen, du kannst der Verantwortung nicht entfliegen, Sirius. Das ist sinnlos."

„Welche Verantwortung? Ich habe keine Verantwortung! Mich interessiert dieses Gewäsch nicht das wir seit unserer Geburt zu hören kriegen. Bei dir hat es ja augenscheinlich gefruchtet, bei mir aber nicht. Fange einfach einmal an zu denken, Regulus! Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in deinem Leben."

Erneut drehte Sirius sich um und machte ein paar wenige Schritte, als die Stimme seines Bruders wieder ertönte. „Du kannst uns nicht einfach verlassen! Ich meine, Mutter war so sauer, dass sie dich aus dem Ahnenteppich gebrannt hat. Sie hätte fast das ganze Ding abgefackelt, wenn Vater sie nicht davon abgehalten hätte. Du musst zurückkommen und das wieder gut machen! Verstehst du denn nicht?" Es lag schon fast etwas Flehendes in seiner Stimme.

Sirius schoss herum und Regulus trat bei dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „Verstehst _du_ denn nicht? Sie sind völlig fanatisch, sie werden dich da mit reinziehen in diesen Sumpf aus Reinblutidealismus und Vorurteilen. Du weißt selber so gut wie ich, dass sie diesen Voldemort und seine Todesser unterstützen! In so ein Haus kann ich nicht zurückkehren."

„Voldemort hat nichts mit unserer Familie zu tun", widersprach Regulus energisch, doch Sirius lachte nur höhnisch auf. „Vielleicht nicht Voldemort in Person, aber alles was er verkörpert. Seine Ideale, seine Taten, seine Zukunftsvisionen. _Das_ ist nicht das, was ich für richtig halte und das solltest du auch nicht, kleiner Bruder!" Damit drehte er sich endgültig um und verschwand in einem der unzähligen Gänge.

* * *

Seit ihrer letzten Unterhaltung war sehr viel Zeit vergangen, denn irgendwann hatte Regulus es aufgegeben Sirius überzeugen zu wollen. Über ein Jahr war es bereits her, dass er ausgezogen war. Jetzt war es der Ältere, der das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder suchte. An einem Abend im Frühling passte er ihn am Fuß einer Treppe ab. „Reg!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und musterte Sirius mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. „Hallo", erwiderte er kühl. Für einen Moment herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. „Wie geht es Vater und Mutter?", durchbrach Sirius sie schließlich. Regulus antwortete nicht sogleich. „Es ist soweit alles beim Alten aber Vater hat in letzter Zeit etwas gesundheitliche Probleme." „Mh."

Sie schwiegen erneut. „Sirius, was willst du wirklich?", fragte Regulus seinen Bruder schließlich. Der öffnete bereits den Mund um zu widersprechen, schloss ihn jedoch wieder ohne einen Ton gesagt zu haben. „Ich wollte noch einmal mit dir darüber sprechen. Über alles, meine ich", brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

Der Andere musterte ihn. „Du wirst nie zurückkommen", stellte er dann nüchtern fest. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das werde ich nicht."

„Siehst du. Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen, ich meine. Es gibt nichts, worüber wir noch reden müssten." Regulus drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Sirius griff nach seinem Oberarm und zwang ihn sich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Du steckst schon mittendrin, oder? Sie haben es geschafft aus ihrem kleinen König einen Untertanen zu machen." Regulus antwortete nicht, doch Sirius ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Bedauern trat in seine Augen. „Leb wohl, Regulus!" Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand.

* * *

Der 25. November 1979 war ein trüber Samstag. Der Herbst hatte mit aller Macht Einzug gehalten und das ohnehin eher schmuddelige britische Wetter zeigte sich wieder einmal von seiner besten Seite. Die Luft war kühl, der Wind wirbelte die bunten Blätter durch Matschpfützen und schwere Regenwolken, die nur darauf warteten sich zu entladen, hingen in der Luft.

Die Gesellschaft die sich auf dem kleinen Londoner Familienfriedhof versammelt hatte war klein. Nur wenige waren gekommen, um den, den viele von ihnen einen Verräter nannten, zu beerdigen. Allein die Familienbande waren stärker als alles andere und so waren diejenigen gekommen, die sich zu der Verwandtschaft von Regulus zählten, verbunden durch das vielfach beschworene ewig reine Blut.

Sirius hielt sich abseits von den Anderen, halb von einem kleinen Busch versteckt, und beobachtete mit eiserner Miene wie der schwere Holzsarg in die Grube schwebte, während der alte Weise einige Worte sagte. Die sonore Stimme des Alten, das Pfeifen des Windes und das leise Läuten von Glocken in weiter Ferne sorgten für eine gespenstische Stimmung. Nur selten waren andere Geräusche zu hören.

Der Sarg war nun vollständig verschwunden und nach und nach traten die wenigen Menschen an die offene Grube. Zuletzt sah Sirius noch seine Mutter, von ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder begleitet, an dem Grab stehen. So hatte sie sich das Ende ihres geliebten kleinen Königs bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Er wusste, dass sie und sein Vater die Unterstützung für Voldemort stark reduziert hatten; wahrscheinlich hatten sie doch kalte Füße bekommen als sie merkten, wozu er fähig war und was er für Macht alles tun würde und schon tat.

Anfangs war Regulus noch ihr kleiner Held gewesen, als er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte, doch jetzt war er tot. Ermordet von einem der Handlanger Voldemorts, nachdem er Panik bekommen hatte und aussteigen wollte. Es hatte fünf Tage gedauert, dann hatte man ihn tot in einem Park in der Nähe von Liverpool gefunden, das Dunkel Mal prangte über ihm am Nachthimmel. Aussteigen konnte man eben nicht so einfach.

Jetzt lag er hier, neben seinem Vater, der vor nur einem halben Jahr ebenfalls gestorben war. Die einzigen noch lebendigen männlichen Blacks waren nun Sirius selbst, sein Onkel Cygnus und seine Großväter Pollux und Arcturus. Die würden jedoch wohl keine Nachkommen mehr zeugen, jetzt war Sirius die letzte Hoffnung der Blacks, dass ihre Linie nicht aussterben würde… Er schnaubte unhörbar. Ausgerechnet er.

Nun trat auch seine Mutter zurück. Sie warf ihm einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts und verschwand in dem grauen Herbstwetter. Erst jetzt kam Sirius hinter dem Busch hervor und schritt langsam auf das Grab zu. Seine Mine war noch immer unbewegt, als er erst auf den Sarg seines kleinen Bruders hinabblickte und dann auf den grauen gemeißelten Grabstein.

**REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK**

23.07.1961 – 18.11.1979

Toujours Pur – Der kleine König

Achtzehn Jahre alt war er geworden, dieser Dummkopf. Sirius verdammte seine Eltern für ihren Fanatismus und den Wahn in dem sie sich befunden hatten, Regulus für seine Blindheit und Naivität und auch sich selbst, dafür, dass er es zugelassen hatte. Dafür, dass er den Abgrund gesehen hatte auf den sein Bruder zielstrebig zusteuerte und dennoch nichts dagegen getan hatte.

Fast eine halbe Stunde verharrte er so. Die Hände tief in den Taschen seines langen Mantels vergraben, den Kragen hochgeklappt um ihn gegen den Wind zu schützen, starrte er auf das, was von seinem Bruder noch übrig geblieben war. „Du hast es nicht besser gewusst", flüsterte er. „Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen."

Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Leb wohl, Regulus." Mit einem leisen Knall apparierte er und zurück blieb nur der Schatten einer Erinnerung.

**ENDE**

•••••


End file.
